vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Guru Andma (Ring Fit Adventure)
Summary She is the balanced elder and Yoga Master of the Four Masters. She watches over the other three masters. After fighting alongside the other Four Masters against Dragaux, she was defeated and corrupted by his Dark Influence, which took advantage of her worries over her age. She became one of Dragaux’s guardians. In World 10, set created the Grandminion Gauntlet, consisting of several Game Gyms run by children. In World 12, her Sufferfish split into two. She used her fight against the Player to test them. In World 20, she assisted Dragaux in balancing his newly strengthened arms, legs, and torso. At the end of World 20, she was absorbed by Dragaux, strengthening him further. The Player then encountered her spirit in Between Land, where she lead them to the entrance to the Land of Hades. She assisted the others of the Four Masters in taming Sir Grrrus before helping train the Player. After the Player defeated Dragaux, her body was restored. After that point, she helped the Player continue their excercising. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, possibly higher during World 5, High 8-C after World 5, likely much higher Name: Guru Andma, The balanced elder, The Yoga Master Origin: Ring Fit Adventure Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Is an elder) Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mastery and balance of the arms, legs, torso, and Yoga, Enhanced Senses (Can speak to Monsters and likely animals, Should be able to see ghosts, like Abdonis, Ring, and the Player), Acrobatics, Fire Manipulation (His torso erupts into flames when performing abilities), Energy Projection and Weapon Creation (Can create energy construct), Statistics Reduction (Can reduce the opponent’s attack power or defense by glaring), Size Manipulation (Can increase the size of her Yoga Ball), Resistance to Fire Manipulation and supposedly Corruption (Ring believed she had a strong enough will to overcome the Dark Influence) Attack Potency: At least Building level, possibly higher during World 5 (The Four Masters together were easily defeated by Dragaux at this point), Large Building level after World 5 (Could keep up with the Player and Dragaux), likely much higher (Should be far stronger at later levels) Speed: At least Peak Human movement speed, At least Subsonic+ reaction speed (Can fight against the Player), likely much higher (The Player can react to Dragaux’ plasma breath) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Building Class, possibly higher during World 5, Large Building Class after World 5, likely much higher Durability: At least Building level, possibly higher during World 5 (The Four Masters together were easily defeated by Dragaux at this point), Large Building level after World 5 (Could keep up with the Player and Dragaux), likely much higher (Should be far stronger at later levels) Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range via size, Several Meters with attacks Standard Equipment: Yoga Ball *'Minions:' Green/Malachite Sufferfish, Normal/Dark Sufferfish, Puffersquish (x2), Stepper, Matta Ray, Green Hoplin (x2) Intelligence: At least Average Weaknesses: Before she was corrupted, she was worried about getting older, allowing her to become corrupted by the Dark Influence, though she improved upon this later Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Ring Fit Adventure Category:Humans Category:Athletes Category:Elders Category:Tier 8 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Acrobats Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Size Users Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters